Seeing Eyes
by Lally
Summary: Jeff can have an operation to regain his sight but does he dare, and even if he does will it work? (sequel to see my baby grow)


The phone rang, once, twice, and kept ringing, eventually on the 6th ring the answer machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, this is the fridge, I'm sorry the answer machine is on holiday, but leave a message anyway." The machine beeped and the tape started to whir inside.  
  
"Mr Hardy, This is Dr. James. How are ya man? I haven't heard from you in ages, but anyway this is a business call. I was just phoning to say that I'll see you on Wednesday and if all goes ok then we'll go ahead on Friday. And Jeff, please don't back out this time."  
  
  
  
"Uncle Jeffy!" Mollie shouted with glee as she ran into his house and jumped into his arms.  
  
"What could this be then?" Jeff asked. "It weighs about the same as a feather, and it's definitely got the tickly stuff." Jeff laughed as he blew her hair out of his face. He freed one hand and gently touched her face. "Nope, it's too pretty to be a feather. Is it Matt?"  
  
"No!" Mollie laughed.  
  
"Then it must be Chloe!"  
  
"No!" Mollie was giggling almost out of control.  
  
"Is it Liger?"  
  
"Don't be silly."  
  
"Oh, I know who it is. It's my niece isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Dollie?"  
  
"No, Mollie."  
  
"Ahh, hello Miss Mollie."  
  
"Hello Uncle Jeffy."  
  
"Hello bro." Matt walked in and laughed at his brother and daughter. "You sure your gonna be ok."  
  
"Matt, I'm only looking after her for the afternoon."  
  
"Sure, just don't dye her hair, or feed her too many skittles."  
  
"Would I?" Jeff attempted to look innocent.  
  
"It's still pink man!"  
  
"I deny all responsibility."  
  
"Whatever, just don't do it again!" Jeff looked at his brother with a very guilty face and pretended that he hadn't heard anything. "You've got a message." Matt stated walking over to the machine and pressing the button before Jeff had a chance to say anything. He listened to the message in silence and then turned to his brother.  
  
"What's that about?" Matt questioned his brother fiercely.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure sounded like nothing." Matt's voice was very sarcastic.  
  
"It's just a check up."  
  
"What's on Friday then?"  
  
Jeff paused a while, trying to come up with an excuse. "He."  
  
"Tell me the truth Jeff." Matt cut his brother off, knowing that Jeff was going to lie.  
  
"They think they might be able to do something." Jeff spoke quietly, admitting defeat.  
  
"Something like fixing your eyes."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And you backed out before?" Matt's voice began to rise. "You didn't even tell us?"  
  
"I'm not sure Matt."  
  
"You're scared."  
  
"No, Yes, Maybe, what if it fails, all that hope and then nothing? What if it doesn't, will things be like they were?"  
  
"You need to talk to Chloe."  
  
"Why, it's nothing to do with her."  
  
"It's everything to do with her. This is what you two have been waiting for."  
  
"What if nothing changes? What if it works but I don't change. I'm not sure I can do that to her."  
  
"Don't talk bull." Jeff shrugged at his brother. "Look I gotta go, just talk to her man, at least go on Wednesday." A look of doubt crossed Matt's face as he went to kiss his daughter goodbye.  
  
"Bye daddy."  
  
"Bye hon." Matt attempted to wipe the look from his face but failed.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang as Jeff was washing the plates from his and Mollie's dinner. Carefully he crossed to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Hello?" He queried.  
  
"Hey Jeffy." The visitor greeted. Jeff recognised the voice as Chloe's.  
  
"Hey Clo, come in." He stood back and let her walk in. She surveyed the room and then laughed.  
  
"Look's like a bomb hit."  
  
"Just Mollie!" Jeff laughed back.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Playing with Liger out back." Chloe nodded and studied Jeff's face.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, well not really I need to talk to you."  
  
"Now?" Jeff nodded and made his way to the couch. Chloe sat next to him and took his hand. Jeff sat in silence for a minute, thinking, before he started.  
  
"I heard from the Doctor today. He said, well I already knew that they think they can do something to fix my eyes."  
  
"They can get your sight back? That's great Jeff." Chloe's happiness exploded. "What? Why aren't you happy? Jeff?"  
  
"I'm not sure about it that's all. What if it doesn't work? There's all that hope and pain, for nothing."  
  
"You can't not do it Jeff, you'll have to live wondering if it would've worked, for the rest of your life, if you don't."  
  
"But what if it does, and we find out that me being able to see would make no difference about." Jeff trailed off, not wanting to speak out loud of their secret. "What if things really have changed between us and we can't get back together. I think I'd rather not know than find that out."  
  
"Jeff, I know you and I love you, and I'm telling you now that I must know you better than you know yourself, coz there's no way that you will turn this down."  
  
"Maybe your right, I just wanna put it off for a while."  
  
"When do they want you to go?"  
  
"Wednesday for a last check and then on Friday."  
  
"Will you go on Wednesday?"  
  
"Will you come?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What would I do without you?" Jeff questioned, holding his arms out for her. She moved in-between his open arms and he embraced her.  
  
"You'll never be with out me."  
  
  
  
"Ah Jeff, Chloe, it's nice to see you." Dr Daniel James welcomed them into his office, they took a seat opposite his desk as he closed the door behind them and returned to his chair. "How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." Jeff responded in a quiet, nervous voice.  
  
"Nervous?" Jeff nodded in reply. "Ok, then let's just have a look at your eyes. I just need to check that there is no increase in the damage, or any infection." He moved in front of Jeff. "I'm just gonna shine a light into your eyes. If you could look straight ahead." Dr James spent about 5 minutes examining Jeff's eyes before taking a seat behind the desk again. "Well it all looks ok to go ahead. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"How long have you got?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"You understand the process?" Jeff nodded.  
  
"How long after the operation will you know?"  
  
"Hopefully the next day there should be some improvement if the op has been successful, but it will take about a month for your sight to come back completely."  
  
"And if it fails?"  
  
"The latest we'd know would be the next day. If it does fail then you won't have lost a lot. It will still be possible to have further operations in the future and no more damage will have been done." There was silence in the office for a few minutes. "No other questions?"  
  
"Not that I can think of right now."  
  
"Well you can phone me at anytime if something else comes to mind."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you at 11 on Friday."  
  
  
  
Chloe sat at home watching TV that night as Matt walked continuously up and down the room. "Ok Matt, stop." Chloe finally spoke up, exasperated. Matt looked at her and then stood still. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing." Matt grunted and then continued making a hole in the carpet.  
  
"Ok, you're driving me crazy, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's nothing, it's just me being stupid and selfish."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just.what if Jeff gets his sight back and wants Mollie back?" Matt finally blurted out.  
  
"Oh Matty!" Chloe sighed. "Is that what's been bothering you all day?" Matt nodded sheepishly. "You know that Jeff would never do that to you don't you?" Matt looked up at Chloe, his face showed how unsure he was. "Even if Jeff wanted her, he would never cut you out. Yeah, maybe one day he will be ready to tell her that he's her Dad. Maybe she'll figure it out herself, but whatever, you'll still be her Dad because you're the one bringing her up."  
  
"If he wants her back now then she'll forget; she's still so young."  
  
"Jeff is so grateful to you for doing this for him. He would always remind that little girl that he was the one who couldn't cope and you became her Daddy then. You are her Daddy, because on that day when Jeff walked out as her father, you were there to take his place and make sure that she had a Dad." Matt walked over to Chloe and sat down next to her, gently he leant back on her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
"It's a damn good job that you boys have me, coz otherwise you'd both be in the loony bin!" Chloe laughed at the similarities between the brothers.  
  
  
  
"Matty, where's the brat then?" Jay Reso greeted Matt.  
  
"Hi to you too!" Matt said as he attempted to pull Mollie out from behind his legs where she was hiding. "Come on honey, say hi to Jay." Mollie ignored Matt and tried to push her head further in between Matt's legs. "Mollie" Matt warned. Slowly she began to peer around Matt's legs, looking at Jay nervously.  
  
"Hey Mollie, look what I got?" A voice from further down the corridor called. Mollie looked up and saw Jeff standing there with a bag of skittles. She immediately let go of Matt's legs and ran to him. "Ah ah" Jeff shook his head. Moving the skittles out of her reach. "First you gotta go say hi to Jay and give him a hug. Mollie ran back to Jay and hugged him as Jeff laughed.  
  
"Hey Jeffy, don't bribe the kid." Matt laughed.  
  
"What?! It's not like you never did it to me." Mollie let go of Jay and ran back to Jeff, looking at the skittles pack expectantly. Jeff handed it to her and she went back to Matt, who picked her up and carried her down to the canteen where the wrestlers were all hanging out. Mollie had met the wrestlers a few times before but was still nervous of a lot of them. Matt and Jeff were both nervous, as they knew that all the wrestlers knew that Mollie was actually Jeff's child, but was being brought up by Matt. Both had a nervous feeling that one day, one of the wrestlers would slip up and tell her, they hoped that in time, the wrestlers would become confused and forget the fateful past.  
  
Hours later as Matt, Jeff and Mollie left the wrestlers all came up to Jeff separately to wish him luck for the next few days. Jeff hadn't told them about the operation, but news spread quickly through the federation and they had all come to hear of the news over the last couple of days. A few people gave him cards; the best came from Chris Irvine/Jericho. Once opened the card played the cancan continuously for about 5 minutes.  
  
"It says Happy birthday on the front, but I figured you wouldn't work it out until after anyway!" Chris laughed as Jeff thanked him for the card.  
  
"Nutter!"  
  
  
  
Eventually, the next morning arrived and Jeff and Chloe headed to the hospital. Neither had slept much the day before, both worrying about the day ahead and the troubles it could bring. The pre op procedures went past quickly and soon Jeff was ready and they were waiting to take him down to the theatre.  
  
"I'm scared Chloe." Jeff whispered as she leant down to kiss him."  
  
"So am I, but it will be ok. I'll be waiting here when you come back."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Lets not go there yet, one step at a time, and the first step is the op."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Chloe kissed Jeff and then stood back as he was wheeled to the theatre. She sat down in the waiting room they had led her to and closed her eyes, so as to not watch the seconds and minutes ticking past. About an hour later Matt joined her after dropping Mollie off with his Dad. The pair sat in silence for the remaining few hours, just praying and waiting for news. Just as they began to feel that they couldn't take anymore waiting the surgeon came out and spoke to them.  
  
"It all went as well as we could hope. Mr Hardy is now on his way back to the ward, he should wake up soon, but his eyes will be bandaged until this time tomorrow to give them time to heal. You can go down to see him if you want." Both Chloe and Matt thanked the surgeon and headed down to see Jeff. He was back in the bed and sleeping peacefully, lying on his back with his mouth open, taking slow deep breaths as he slept.  
  
Chloe spent the night with Jeff as Matt went home to put Mollie to bed and look after her. The next morning Matt took Mollie to the hospital with him, knowing that if Jeff was able to see he would want to see his daughter. Mollie was apprehensive of Jeff at first, but he soon put her at ease and she entertained all three all morning, but as the time to remove the bandages neared they all became nervous. Mollie picked up on this and her mood deepened as well. She sat on the bed quietly, her head against Jeff's chest. They sat in silence for the last 15 minutes before the doctor arrived, none could think of anything to say, each was lost in their own thoughts. The silence wasn't broken until the doctor and nurse arrived to remove the bandages.  
  
Jeff closed his eyes as first the bandages were removed and then the soft pads. Chloe gasped at his bruised and blackened eyes, but Dr. James was quick to inform them that it was normal. Slowly with their encouragement Jeff began to open his eyes, but before they were open he stopped and turned towards Chloe, before continuing. He blinked a few times in the bright light, and looked straight at her.  
  
"Tell me." She whispered.  
  
"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." Jeff gently wiped her tears away and turned to Mollie. He looked the little girl up and down several times before kissing her forehead. "I always knew you would be as beautiful as your Mom." He told her, before turning his attention to Matt. "You on the other hand are as ugly as ever." He laughed a Matt hugged him.  
  
Grudgingly Jeff turned his attention back to Dr James. "How is it?"  
  
"Better than before."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Everything is really clear and crisp." Jeff waited patiently as his eyes were examined and then looked in the doctor's eyes. "What's up?" He asked sensing something wrong.  
  
"I'm not sure, it's just." The doctor paused, unsure how to explain himself. "There should be a little scaring from the op, but there isn't. I'm worried that it could be still developing."  
  
"What does that mean?" "I'm not sure how long your sight will last, or by how much it's likely to get worse." His voice was quiet, apologetic.  
  
"You can't find out even? I don't want to sit here and not know."  
  
"There's no way of telling. I would just suggest that we release you early. It could be just a matter of days. I think you should go and do the things that matter. I'm sorry Jeff."  
  
"You tried. Thank you." Jeff's voice was tearful as he thanked the doctor who quickly left them alone.  
  
Jeff looked at Chloe who was crying, he looked at Mollie who was also in tears, and at Matt, who just looked shocked.  
  
"I always said I wanted to do everything once more." Jeff spoke quietly almost laughing. As Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face.  
  
  
  
An hour later and the bizarre family left the hospital. Jeff was barely able to walk in a straight line; his head was continuously darting from side to side as he surveyed his surroundings. They reached the car and Matt chucked Jeff the keys.  
  
"Remember how to drive?" Jeff nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. He sped back to Matt's house; his usual dangerous driving hadn't changed. At Matt's house he wandered around in awe of everything. Eventually finding his old motorbikes in the garage. He picked up a helmet off the shelf and went back to the bike. Hearing footsteps he turned around and saw Matt, who held up the keys.  
  
"You're not scared."  
  
"I don't care, I just wanna do it again." He caught the keys tossed to him and put them in the ignition.  
  
"Jeff." Matt called. "Don't forget your visor." Jeff grinned and pulled it down over his face. Soon he was out of sight.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening just letting Jeff do all the things he wanted. He phoned Vince and asked for a final match, which was granted to him for the next day, he also arranged a beach party, inviting all his friends. They lit a bonfire and watched the sunset, almost all of the partygoers ended up sleeping on the beach. Jeff lay with his arms wrapped around Chloe watching her fall asleep.  
  
As Chloe awoke the next morning she saw Jeff next to her, watching her wake.  
  
"I wanted to see that again."  
  
"As you wish." Chloe whispered.  
  
Jeff spent a lot of his time with Mollie, while still trying to fit everything in that he wanted to do. He did everything, and watched his sight begin to fade away, but kept silent. Chloe didn't notice; she was too wrapped up in being happy that he could see again, but Matt noticed. He watched silent as Jeff tried to hide his problems and tried to cover up as he struggled.  
  
Jeff arrived at the arena that night, already on a high. At that time it didn't matter that he could only see a few metres in front of himself. He was going to have one last match, and go out on a high. The match was to be a ladder match, falls count anywhere; despite being unable to wrestle for about 4 years Jeff was still in good shape and ready to go. It was to be the final historic match between the Hardyz and Edge and Christian. All four men were psyched for the match, but none so much as Jeff. Matt worried about him a little, knowing that before the end of the match, Jeff could be unable to see the floor from the top of a ladder. He couldn't ask Jeff to quit the match though. He knew how much it meant to his brother and couldn't turn down his wish.  
  
"From Cameron, North Carolina; Matt and Jeff, the Hardy boys." The crowd exploded as Jeff ran out. There had been rumours on the net, but nothing confirming his reappearance. Jeff did his usual dance down the ring and posed for the fans. Adam and Jay, Edge and Christian, came down to the ring and all four guys stood in the centre of the ring, silently wishing each other good luck. The bell rang and the guys were on each other. The match started furiously with all four guys in the ring, until Jeff and Edge spilled out onto the outside. Edge was winded by the fall and Jeff took advantage, bringing the first ladder into play. Climbing to the top he pulled the guns and swanton bombed Edge. Matt continued to beat on Christian in the ring as Jeff shoved a ladder to his brother before Edge regained himself and attacked Jeff from behind. Matt continued to have control of the ring as Jeff was beaten on the outside.  
  
Chloe watched the match from backstage, sitting with Amy she prayed constantly under her breath for the two brothers she loved and their two friends who she knew also had people who loved them watching them go through this.  
  
After a few minutes Jeff and Christian had worked their way up the ramp as Matt was beating on Edge outside of the ring. Many ladders lay strewn around the ring and ramp, debris from the fight so far. Matt watched knowing what Jeff would do, he suddenly realised that he needed to be up there. Jeff wouldn't be able to see.  
  
"Up the ramp." He hissed to Adam, who followed his orders and began to stumble away from Matt up towards Jeff and Christian. Matt followed, occasionally giving Edge a kick to help him on the way, until they reached the top of the ramp, where Christian was lying on some construction boxes whilst Jeff climbed the metal frame supporting the screens and lighting.  
  
"He's mad." Jay hissed at them.  
  
"You want me to take it?" Adam hissed back as Matt beat on him.  
  
"No me, make it look like an accident." Matt hissed at the pair, who readily agreed.  
  
Christian slowly got to his feet and went to help his brother beat on Matt who was shouting to Jeff.  
  
"Don't' be stupid man it's about 40feet and he's only 10feet from the stage." Matt shouted, pretending to be trying to persuade his brother down, as he gave him the details he needed to pull it off. Christian then attacked Matt from behind and helped by Edge he threw him on the box that Christian had previously been lying on.  
  
Jeff looked down from above and heard the crowd roar, he knew it was now or never and pulled the guns. He fell forward, hardly jumping off, just pushing at the last moment so as not to hit the stage. As he fell he pulled the guns and prepared to land. Waiting to see the floor he looked down and hoped he was in the right place. As the box came into view Jeff saw Matt lying there waiting for him, he was shocked to see his brother, but didn't let it ruin his concentration. He landed perfectly but lay back as though he was in pain. Christian covered Jeff for the pin as the ref counted. 1, 2, Jeff reversed the pin quickly as the ref began to count again. Thinking that Jeff had got a shoulder up Edge ignored the ref restarting as he spoke furiously to the unconscious Matt. 1, 2, and 3. The ref counted and the winners were announced. Edge turned round furiously and was about to go after Jeff, but Matt stuck a foot out and tripped him. Carefully the two brothers helped each other out, to meet the mass of applauding wrestlers and crew backstage. Jeff pushed through the crowd calling out to Chloe, who came running to him. He quickly led her outside and made her sit and watch the stars with him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be ice-ing down?" She asked.  
  
"It's going Chloe. It's almost gone." Jeff whispered as he turned to look at her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Jeffy, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. Stay with me." Chloe nodded unable to talk through her sobs. "I just wanna see you look at me with love in your eyes a few more times. I wanna see Mollie grow up. I don't want this, not again." Jeff cried, a painful deep sob of a broken man. "Not again." He cried again as Chloe began to fade in front of him. Her face began to go out of focus and became an indistinguishable blur, and then the blur began to dance and fade in front of his eyes. Jeff tried to blink the tears away but when he reopened his eyes, everything was gone, except for the few dots of light.  
  
Matt walked out and found the pair sobbing in each other's arms. He knew it had gone, but left the pair alone as he headed inside and cried for what his brother had lost for a second time. 


End file.
